gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Gaitoshin Senki
is a media project within the SD Gundam franchise produced in 1995, centered on Bandai's Gunpla and Carddass trading cards. Overview The series introduces the concept of a human-type character that transforms into a Gundam-based form. (Something later reused in another series, ''New World Advent Legend) The character designs in the series are taken from mostly Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, including the G-UNIT sidestory. The series went only up to three chapters originally, with the fourth chapter being released with the complete box set in 2010. Story In the beginning of the Saddrac World, Superior Kaiser fought and sealed away an evil god known as Barockgun. Chapters *'Armor Battle God's Appearance' An archaeologist named Treize of Romafeller had been digging in a former machine soldier battle ground when he uncovered the ancient God, Barockgun, and discovered that the angel clan's shrine maiden was key to unlocking its seal. He formed an army called "Genesis Army OZ World" to control machines known as "D-Dolls" and attacked the Union Clan Army. While the angel princess, Relenia, was escaping, crisis struck when the older of her two angel bodyguard brothers, Millardo, was defeated. At that moment, the younger brother, Heero, was given the power to transform into Knight Wing Gundam and the Armored War God by Superior Dragon. At the same time, four controllers from around the world were given powers by Superior Dragon to fight against OZ World. *'Transcendence! Giant Transformation' Although the Armored War God and the four machine soldiers overtake most of OZ World's forces, they are defeated by three soldiers including Thunder Commander Tallgeese and its pilot, Lightning Knight Zechs, and Wing was petrified. Although the four knights lacked Wing, their hearts united and also transformed into War Gods. Wing, as well, fulfilled true awakening thanks to Releina's prayers. *'Black Armored War God' Giga Tallgeese was defeated by the five battle gods, but Barockgun transformed Zechs into Knight Epyon and Armor Battle God Epyon. Wing, who was aware that Zechs is his brother Millardo, can't fight and loses to Epyon. The partners of the four War Gods then arrived from the Algus Kingdom with the legendary items of the Algus Knights and the Beast Machines. In addition, Knight X revives Wing and Epyon is released from Barockgun's spell. However, Releina is kidnapped by Angel Dorothy, whose goal was the resurrection of Barockgun. *'Revolution of the Ultra Armored War God' With Relenia at the core, Barockgun fully completes his resurrection and begins to attack the Saddrac World. Meanwhile, Rebel Knight X lead the Shuffle Knights to battle along side the War Gods, who had gained new power due to the New Algus Knights. The final battle ended when the guardian knights used the sacred treasure given to them to power up Armored War God Wing and defeat the Supremacy God. After the battle, the Great Armored Battle God and Barockgun were fused by the power of Superior Dragon to create a new god for the reborn Saddrac World. With Saddrac being protected by the new gods and knights, Superior Dragon left for another dimension. Characters Union Clan Guardian Angel Heero→'Knight Wing Gundam'→'Vassal Knight Wing Gundam'→'Divine Knight Wing Gundam' *''Design Basis: Heero Yuy, XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero'' An angel that guards Princess Relena. After OZ World's attack on the Angel Clan, Superior Dragon gave him the power to transform into Knight Wing Gundam. After being defeated by Knight X, he is given the title of Vassal Knight. During the final battle, he is given the Three Sacred Treasures by Superior Dragon and becomes Divine Knight Wing. :Armored War God Wing→'True Armored War God Wing'→'Great Armored War God Wing' :The giant form Angel Heero takes his soul to its limits, turning into a giant form, known as a "Soul Up". Originally, it happened out of anger and he could not control it, but eventually learned to with help from Relena's prayers to become True Armored War God Wing. There was a further power up after Wing gained the Vassal Knight title. In the final battle, he and Millardo's Soul Unite manifested the power of the Sacred Angel, giving birth to the Great Armored War God. Knight Gundam Deathscythe *''Design Basis: XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe'' The god of death who killed Duo's father who had been given a Gundam form by Superior Dragon's power. He raised Duo in his father's place. :Dark War God Deathscythe/'Guardian Machine God Deathscythe' :Deathscythe who, upon reaching the limits of his justice, has Souled Up and combined the power of his Gundam form and the abilities of a god of death. In the final battle, he uses the power of Wizard Nu and Dark Beast Machine Deathrod to become Guardian Machine God Deathscythe. Knight Gundam Heavyarms *''Design Basis: XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms'' A homunculus created by Trowa's alchemist father who had been given a Gundam form by Superior Dragon's power. :Machine War God Heavyarms/'Guardian Machine God Heavyarms' :Heavyarms who, upon reaching the limits of his justice, has Souled Up and combined the power of his Gundam form and the abilities of a homunculus. In the final battle, he uses the power of Fighter ZZ and Roaring Beast Machine Magnus to become Guardian Machine God Heavyarms. Knight Gundam Sandrock *''Design Basis: XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock'' A majin from the Winner Kingdom who had been given a Gundam form by Superior Dragon's power. :Occult War God Sandrock/'Guardian Machine God Sandrock' :Sandrock who, upon reaching the limits of his justice, has Souled Up and combined the power of his Gundam form and the abilities of a majin. In the final battle, he uses the power of Knight Alex and Slicing Beast Machine Sandharp to become Guardian Machine God Sandrock. Knight Shenlong Gundam *''Design Basis: XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam'' A dragon Wufei summoned who has been given a Gundam form by Superior Dragon's power. :Dragon War God Shenlong/'Guardian Machine God Shenlong' :Shenlong who, upon reaching the limits of his justice, has Souled Up and combined the power of his Gundam form and the abilities of a Dragon God. In the final battle, he uses the power of Fencer Zeta and Fang Beast Machine Guard Nataku to become Guardian Machine God Shenlong. Newborn Algus Knights Mage Duo *''Design Basis: Duo Maxwell'' A mage raised by God of Death Deathscythe. He is actually Wizard Nu reincarnated into a human form and has inherited the Owl Staff as its new user. In the final battle, the Owl Staff evolved, giving him and Dark War God Deathscythe new power. At this time, he wore armor that closely resembled Nu's. Fighter Trowa *''Design Basis: Trowa Barton'' Originally a circus performer, he and Heavyarms eventually left to search for his parents. He is actually Fighter ZZ reincarnated into a human form and has inherited the Lion Axe as its new user. In the final battle, the Lion Axe evolved, giving him and Machine War God Heavyarms new power. At this time, he wore armor that closely resembled ZZ's. Knight Quatre *''Design Basis: Quatre Raberba Winner'' The head of the Winner family who has been traveling to recover land lost by the Winner Kingdom. He is actually Knight Alex reincarnated into a human form and has inherited the Harp of Guidance as its new user. In the final battle, the Harp of Guidance evolved, giving him and Occult War God Sandrock new power. At this time, he wore armor that closely resembled Alex's. Fencer Wufei *''Design Basis: Chang Wufei'' A swordsman who studied under Sword Saint Po. He is actually Fencer Zeta reincarnated into a human form and has inherited the Dragon Shield as its new user. In the final battle, the Dragon Shield evolved, giving him and Dragon War God Shenlong new power. At this time, he wore armor that closely resembled Zeta's. Shuffle Knights Knight Shine Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam'' Knight Domon *''Design Basis: Domon Kasshu'' Fighter Dragon Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam'' Apprentice Sai Saici *''Design Basis: Sai Saici'' Fencer Rose Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-009NF Gundam Rose'' Fencer George *''Design Basis: George de Sand'' Fighter Max Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter'' Trainer Chibodee *''Design Basis: Chibodee Crocket'' Heavy Warrior Bolt *''Design Basis: GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam'' Warrior Argo *''Design Basis: Argo Gulskii'' After the battle against the Death-Superior Clan, they directed Wing under Superior Dragon's guidance as well as various OZ World Resistances throughout the country until they were petrified by Baroquegun's power. They were freed by Rebel Knight X in the final battle and Superior Dragon gave them the equipment of the first Shuffle Knights. Preventer Elite Guards Maganac Corps *''Design Basis: Maganac Corps'' A group of warriors from the Winner Kingdom who loyally serve Quatre. Blacksmith Jowan *''Design Basis: Doctor J'' A blacksmith from the Britis Kingdom. He was skilled enough to repair and enhance the broken Buster Sword, a weapon of the gods. He was said to have originally been an angel... The Four Machine Soldier Doctors *''Design Basis: Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, and Master O'' The doctors who produced the four knights' custom machine soldiers. They had all originally studied in Algus and afterwards worked on restoring and improving destroyed machine soldiers. Knight Hunter Bran Zoloat *''Design Basis: ZM-S06S Zoloat (League Militaire Colors)'' A former knight of the Death-Superior Clan who is shrouded in mystery. Their true identity is Knight Marbet, who had been hiding for a long time to work behind the scenes against the Dark Lord's threat. Weapons Merchant Howard *''Design Basis: Mike Howard'' A weapons merchant working in the shadows of the four doctors. He gave the War Gods armor and weapons in their time of crisis. Machine Soldier Mechanic Hilde *''Design Basis: Hilde Schbeiker'' On the surface, she is an Oz World mechanic, but she has actually sided with the Union Army. She delivers information to the using a Messenger Haro. Magic Knight Apollo A survivor of the Angel Clan. He fights the Oz World Army using the Moon Armor given by Neo Gundam and Meteor Gundam's magic swords. Knight Geminass 01 *''Design Basis: OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01'' A former member of the Elite Guards who held the same position as Geminass 02, his brother. After the long passage of time, he began to have doubts about Baroquegun and left to join the Union Clan. Others Knight Gundam X/'Rebel Knight X' *''Design Basis: GX-9900 Gundam X and Layzner'' A knight summoned by Superior Dragon. He appeared in the Union Clan's fight against Armored War God Epyon and worked to free Epyon from his brainwashing. He became Revel Knight X after being entrusted with the duty to release the seal of god. Fighter Matador *''Design Basis: GF13-045NSP Matador Gundam'' A former fighter from the Death-Superior Clan. He lost one of his horns in a battle with Wing and burns with revenge. Foreign Warrior Corps Former members of the Death-Superior Clan. They had lost their special abilities after the Dark Lord was defeated, but have been acting as a resistance against OZ World's invasion. Angel Clan Angel Princess Relena *''Design Basis: Relena Darlian'' The Angel Clan's princess who is also a medium. She was a target of Oz World due to her having the power to release Baroquegun's seal. Angel Mariemaia *''Design Basis: Mariemaia Khushrenada'' The first of the new Angel Clan created from the fusion between Baroquegun and Ultra Armored War God Wing. Gods S Superior Dragon→'Superior Dragon Z'/'Superior Kaiser Z' *''Design Basis: MSA-0011 S Gundam'' After the battle in the Gold Saga, he gained a new form that officially made him one of the 12 Gods. Newborn God A god born from the fusion of the Ultra Armored War God and the Tempest God with guidance from Superior Dragon. An innocent god born from the chaos. Due to them only having an SD form shown, it is not known if they have a guardian beast or not. In SD Gundam Ultimate Battle, its name was revealed to be Sunborn. Genesis Army Oz World Ancient God Baroquegun→'Combat God Baroquegun'→'Tempest God Baroquegun Ω' A god sealed in the Machine Soldier valley by Superior Dragon. It was sealed in the valley long ago after losing to Superior Dragon. It was excavated later by Treize and aimed to use it to create a world without conflict. It becomes Combat God Baroqugun after taking Relena into itself and had a difficult fight with Heero and Zechs. During this battle, Relena exhausts most of her strength, causing its power to go out of control. It then absorbs Fallen Angel Dorothy to become Tempest God Baroquegun Ω. Guardian Angel Millardo→'Lightning Knight Zechs'→'Knight Epyon Gundam'→'God Storm Knight Wind' *''Design Basis: Zechs Merquise, OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, and OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III'' Angel Heero's older brother. After being brainwashed by Baroquegun's power, he fought Heero as Lightning Knight Zechs. Later he transformed into Knight Epyon. After being freed from his brainwashing, he gains the Bow of Light and becomes Knight Wind. :Armored War God Epyon Knight Epyon's form after using a Soul Up. Archeologist Treize/'Knight Elegant Treize' *''Design Basis: Treize Khushrenada'' A scholar who had been excavating in the Machine Soldier Valley. He took hold of his own ambitions after excavating the sealed Baroquegun and formed OZ World. Twin Knights Lady Une and Lady Deux *''Design Basis: Lady Une'' Twin sisters who serve Treize. Lady Deux is based on the personality of "peaceful Une" in Gundam Wing. Later, when Treize rebels against Baroquegun, they are rescued and gathered people together to form "Preventers", an anti-OZ World resistance Army. Knight Noin *''Design Basis: Lucrezia Noin'' A swordmaster of OZ World. An assistant of Zechs who knows his true identity. Angel Dorothy/'Fallen Angel Dorothy' *''Design Basis: Dorothy Catalonia'' An angel within OZ World. Even though she is an angel like Heero and Relena, she joined OZ World because "complete government control will eliminate war from the world". She became a fallen angel after offering Relena as a sacrifice to Baroquegun. After Relena is saved, she becomes a sacrifice of Baroquegun herself. Zodirocks Servants of Baroquegun from the Genesis Age that had been sealed away. Based on the 12 Zodiac Signs, the surviving members act as elite guards. Zodirock Aquarius *''Design Basis: OZ-14MS Gundam Aquarius'' A knight of royal origin and the leader of the Knight Order. Zodirock Geminass 02 *''Design Basis: OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02'' The twin brother of Geminass 01 who specializes in melee combat. Unlike Geminass 01, who had doubts about Baroquegun's methods, Geminass 02 holds no doubts. Zodirock Leo-S *''Design Basis: OZ-06MS-SS1 Leo-S'' A Zodirock Knight who enjoys fighting. Uses sword techniques. Zodirock Griepe *''Design Basis: OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe'' A Zodirock knight that specializes in archery. Zodirock Scorpio *''Design Basis: OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio'' A strong Zodirock Knight with poison armor. Zodirock Libra *''Design Basis: Libra'' A Zodirock knight that is controlled by ancient magic. Knights of Oz World Knight Leo *''Design Basis: OZ-06MS Leo'' One of the Knights of Oz World. They attack the home of the Angel Clan alongside monsters. Knight Aries *''Design Basis: OZ-07AMS Aries'' Knights of Oz World who have the ability to freely fly. They are proud of their great mobility and show no mercy to those who have lost the will to fight. Knight Cancer *''Design Basis: OZ-08MMS Cancer'' One of the Knights of Oz World. Its speed is very unfitting of its body. It's good at using surprise assaults from behind. Knight Taurus *''Design Basis: OZ-12SMS Taurus'' A knight of Oz World who wears black armor. Uses quick movements to fight with his strong sword techniques. Knight Pisces *''Design Basis: OZ-09MMS Pisces'' An Oz World Knight who specializes in water combat. Rivals with Knight Cancer. Knight Tragos *''Design Basis: OZ-07MS Tragos'' A knight who is mounted to a chariot driven by monsters. Controller Knight Virgo *''Design Basis: OZ-02MD Virgo'' A knight of Oz World. It can control people by attaching masks similar to the one it wears on its shoulder. Controller Mage Virgo II *''Design Basis: WF-02MD Virgo II'' An Oz World mage who can control the dead using the souls of fallen Oz World Knights. Ancient Warrior Serpent *''Design Basis: MMS-01 Serpent'' The knights of the Sealed Baroquegun. They use weapons based on those used in battles of the past. Monsters Ancient Monster Lo Booster *''Design Basis: OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster'' Ancient Monster Four-Faced Beast Hydra *''Design Basis: OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam'' A monster that is a fusion of four beasts at once. It can attack from all four sides, making it theoretically invincible. It is immortal unless it loses its four sides all at once. Ancient Monster Teddy Za-Kuma A brave warrior who has fought many battles. Recognizing its abilities, Dorothy revived it with the duty of protecting her. The stitching of its body is proof of the many battles it fought. Monster Queen Manta *''Design Basis: NZ-000 Queen Mansa'' An Oz World monster resembling a manta ray. It is large enough for a machine solider to ride, making it a great contribution to the advancement of the Oz World Army. Monster Zssa Stinger *''Design Basis: AMX-102 Zssa'' A monster that resembles a wasp. Monster Arie-Hawk *''Design Basis: OZ-07AMS Aries'' A monster with sharp eyesight that can see Union soldiers from above the clouds. The feathers on its head draw its opponent's attention before tearing them apart with its claws. Monster Cancer *''Design Basis: OZ-08MMS Cancer'' Monster Taurusquid *''Design Basis: OZ-12SMS Taurus'' A monster that appeared from a rock in the deep sea. Its primary battle tactic is using poison to make enemies ill. It can drain an enemy of all its blood using tentacles. Monster Tragos *''Design Basis: OZ-07MS Tragos'' Spirit Master Catl *''Design Basis: Catl'' A spirit master specializing in reviving the sprits of defeated warriors and monsters using magic. They use the spirit's abilities to attack. Mecha Union Clan Dark Machine Soldier Deathsythzer/'Dark Beast Machine Deathrod' *''Design Basis: XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe'' Gundam Deathsythe's custom Machine Soldier. It was wrecked in the fight with Giga Tallgeese, but the Deathrod was made from the wreckage. Roaring Machine Soldier Magna Arm/'Roaring Beast Machine Magnus' *''Design Basis: XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms'' Gundam Heavyarms's custom Machine Soldier. It was wrecked in the fight with Giga Tallgeese, but the Magnus was made from the wreckage. Slicing Machine Soldier Sandlion/'Slicing Beast Machine Sandharp' *''Design Basis: XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock'' Gundam Sandrock's custom Machine Soldier. It was wrecked in the fight with Giga Tallgeese, but the Sandharp was made from the wreckage. Fang Machine Soldier Nataku/'Fang Beast Machine Guard Nataku' *''Design Basis: XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam'' Gundam Shenlong's custom Machine Soldier. It was wrecked in the fight with Giga Tallgeese, but the Guard Nataku was made from the wreckage. Elegant Machine Elegant Tallgeese *''Design Basis: OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II'' A machine soldier created from the collected and repaired remains of Thunder Commander Tallgeese. It was used as Treize's personal unit. Crown Machine Brilliant Tallgeese A further upgrade of Elegant Tallgeese that incorporated fire abilities. Like Heavy Commander Tallgeese, it is controlled by Treize, and the Twin Knights Lady Une and Lady Deux. Fire Machine Soldier Flame Ge-Guza A machine soldier originally made by the Neo Zeon Clan. Despite its age, it has been upgraded to the point where it can fight against modern machine soldiers. Machine Solider Advance Do-Guza A remodeled version of a machine solider built by the Neo Zeon Clan. The Union Clan's improvements to generations of machine soldiers had allowed them to stand to the strength of ancient gods. Machine Soldier Pro-ZZ *''Design Basis: MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam'' Shuffle Knights War God Machine King Shuffle War God Machine King Shuffle *''Design Basis: GF13-017NJII God Gundam'' Dragon God Machine Club on Ace *''Design Basis: GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam and Club Ace'' Bird God Machine Jack ins Dia *''Design Basis: GF13-009NF Gundam Rose and Jack in Diamond'' Beast God Machine Queen the Spade *''Design Basis: GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter and Queen the Spade'' Iron God Machine Black Joker *''Design Basis: GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam and Black Joker'' Due to the guidance of Superior Dragon in the final battle, the four god machines were resurrected as Lord God Machines. The God Machines performed God Unite to become Solar Knight God Gundam as the strongest of the Shuffle. Oz World Army Lightning Machine Tallgeese/'Lightning General Tallgeese'/'Heavy General Giga Tallgeese' *''Design Basis: OZ-00MS Tallgeese'' Zech's machine soldier. After being upgraded to Lightning General Tallgeese, it can merge with Mercarius and Vayate to become Giga Tallgeese. Flare Machine Vayeate/'Flare General Vayeate' *''Design Basis: OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate'' Lady Une's machine soldier. Was later modified into the Flare General. Flood Machine Mercurius/'Flood General Mercurius' *''Design Basis: OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius'' Lady Duex's machine soldier. Was later modified into the Flood General. Darkness Armor God Gungenogeist *''Design Basis: Dark Armor God Gungenocider and Dark Lord Master Gundam'' The form taken by the Dark Armor God when possessed by Dark Lord Master Gundam. Holy Imperial Machine Soldier Ajibarex *''Design Basis: Imperial Machine Soldier Ajibald and Holy Machine Soldier Runerex'' The form taken by the Imperial Machine Soldier eroding into the remains of Runerex. Servant Machine Soldier Leglus *''Design Basis: OZ-06MS Leo'' Servant Machine Soldier Hamal *''Design Basis: OZ-07AMS Aries'' Servant Machine Soldier Aldeva *''Design Basis: OZ-07MS Tragos'' Servant Machine Soldier Piccis *''Design Basis: OZ-09MMS Pisces'' Servant Machine Soldier Presepe *''Design Basis: OZ-08MMS Cancer'' Servant Machine Soldier Alp Hamal *''Design Basis: OZ-07AMS Aries'' Knight Noin's custom white Hamal. Gallery Gaitoshin Senki.jpg Gaitoshin Heero.jpg Gaitoshin Zechs.jpg Gaitoshin Character 1.jpg Gaitoshin Character 2.jpg Gaitoshin Character 3.jpg Gaitoshin Wing Epyon.jpg Gaitoshin Character 4.jpg Gaitoshin Character 5.jpg Gaitoshin Character 6.jpg Gaitoshin Shuffle 1.jpg Gaitoshin Shuffle 2.jpg Gaitoshin Tallgeese 1.jpg Gaitoshin Tallgeese 2.jpg Gaitoshin Character 7.jpg Gaitoshin Baroque Gun.jpg Gaitoshin Superior Kaiser.jpg Gaitoshin Extra.jpg Sources *''Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Gaitoshin Senki Complete Box Set'' *''SD Gundam Illustrated Legends of Knight Gundam, Dengeki Hobby Books, March 2011, Pages 108-126, 978-4-04-87466-3'' Category:SD Gundam